


Wait 'Til You Hear About My Cold Shoulder

by AmericasAsset



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Drabble, M/M, Steve Rogers has no sense of humor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericasAsset/pseuds/AmericasAsset
Summary: If the jokes didn't make people uncomfortable, they woudn't be funny.





	Wait 'Til You Hear About My Cold Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on vacation (of sorts) and have saved up a whole ton of writing prompt ideas so I'm not bored out of my mind hanging out with the inlaws. So here they come!

“Buck, you gotta stop.” 

“Stop what?” He knew. Scott had invited everyone to Cassie’s birthday, commenting that he wasn’t trying to twist their arms, and Bucky deadpanned that his was engineered to be untwistable. The awkward aftermath was the highlight of his week.

“The arm jokes. It makes people uncomfortable.”

“That’s why I do it.” Like when Sam had unthinkingly mentioned that Bucky’s new bike looked like it cost an arm and a leg, and Bucky assured him it only cost half that.

“It’s not funny. Knock it off.”

“Fine. Maybe I have been a little heavy-handed.” 

“Damn it, Buck…”


End file.
